<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whenever you are around, i could not be the one to deny you (dont you want it honest, baby?) by bewarethechaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250159">whenever you are around, i could not be the one to deny you (dont you want it honest, baby?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos'>bewarethechaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, so im giving us what the writers didnt because they hate the Gays, the sexual tension is STRONG with these two, watch me bend canon at my will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie hates Penelope with all of her heart. It's just a shame that her body doesn't feel the same way.</p><p>(or the one where dealing with sexual tension with the ex you're clearly still in love with but also hate is much more difficult than what the show gave to us so here i am)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whenever you are around, i could not be the one to deny you (dont you want it honest, baby?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm so late to the posie party but lmao better late than never<br/>title and chapter name from run this by plaza (go listen to it and thank me later)</p><p>english is not my 1 language so suck it up (if someone wants to help me with that............ i'm listening)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie doesn’t know what she hates more about Penelope Park. Sure, she thought that nothing could ever compete against the whole ‘she completely broke my heart’ thing, but there’s something that’s quickly becoming a close second on her list: the fucking non-stop teasing. It’s what you get for having Satan herself as an ex – of course destroying you wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her, she <em>has</em> to tease you about it.</p><p>It starts with the staring, which is something Penelope always did when they dated – since they met, to be honest – but you thought it would stop after the breakup. So of course, it gets worse. Every time you enter a room she’s in, it’s almost as if you can feel her staring at you, like your skin is on fire and it doesn’t matter how many times you tell yourself that you don’t want to feel it burning anymore, it still does.</p><p>And you know she notices how it affects you, she was always the best at reading, after all. You know she can see your heart break all over again every time she looks at you, she can see how much you honestly hate her, but she also can feel how breathless you get just by looking at her, how your body reacts to her very existence in a way that you just cannot control, how much you miss her. You know she notices how bad you are at hiding how badly you want her, and that’s when she starts teasing you for real.</p><p>Before it was all about her looking at you with that satisfied grin on her face or winking at you whenever your eyes met, but now you’re at a party and you just so happens to find her making out with one of your friends and of course, <em>of course</em>, she smirks at you when you find them.</p><p>So that’s how you find yourself drinking whatever was in the cup closest to you, away from everyone else. You feel like screaming but all you do is finish you drink and when you turn around with the intent of getting more, preferably something stronger, you're face to face with none other than the devil herself.</p><p>“So, we’re the jealous type, huh?”, she says grinning.</p><p>You try to move past her but she puts both of her hands on the balcony wall, effectively trapping you against her body. Your whole body gets stiff and you back away, hitting your back against the wall. “I asked you a question, Jojo”.</p><p>“Don’t you have something better to do? Like, let me think… make out with one my friends?”, you say and it honestly surprises you how angry your voice sounds.</p><p>Penelope tilts her head to the side like she’s wondering about something. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”</p><p>“I don’t care about how you take it, Penelope.”</p><p>“You do care about me making out with fangs over there, though.” You close her eyes and sighs, trying not to let it affect you. You fail miserably. “It must be hard, I suppose. Seeing your ex that you oh so clearly hate kissing someone and still wishing it was you.”</p><p>At that, you open your eyes and glare at her. “I wasn’t wishing it was me.”</p><p>“But you’re wishing it was you now, aren’t you?”</p><p>And you hate her, hate yourself, because now that she said it, <em>you are</em>. And you know she said it on purpose to put the idea in your mind and you hate her for it, you hate yourself for knowing what she’s doing and not being able to stop your mind from wanting, wishing, begging for you to be the one she’s kissing.</p><p>You cannot stop yourself from moving your eyes to her lips, and it feels like you’re going insane because you swear you can feel her taste all over your mouth. You try with all your will power not to lick your lips at the thought, <em>the feeling</em>, of her taste, but your glad you can’t stop yourself this time or else you wouldn’t catch Penelope looking at your lips, as if she wanted to be the one licking it.</p><p>It pains you to admit that you also wanted that.</p><p>“Judging by the way you’re looking at my mouth, I think you’re the one wishing it was me.”</p><p>Penelope slowly looks back into your eyes and you visibly tremble because God, you shouldn’t have said that. You shouldn’t have said nothing at all, you should have left already. It registers somewhere in your mind that she’s not even touching you, she’s not holding you, you’re free to go if you want to but there’s nothing in this world that compares to the feeling of being desired by Penelope Park, and you’ll be damned if you don’t enjoy that feeling, even if just a little bit, even if tomorrow you’ll blame it all on alcohol just so you don’t have to admit that you miss it so fucking much.</p><p>“I’m always wishing it was you, Jojo.” She whispers and your whole body reacts to it. You hear your breath failing, you feel every hair on your body stand up and your mouth gets dry and your heart is beating so, so fast and you once again you wonder how the fuck can someone affect someone like this.</p><p>You feel her on your entire body and she’s not even touching you and that used to be fantastic but now it’s not because it means you also feel hurt everywhere. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have broken up with me.”</p><p>“Last time I checked, you don’t need to be dating someone to have sex with them.” She smirks and you’re glad she said that, so, so glad, because it makes your anger comes back with full force and you’re able to sober up a little from whatever spell Penelope puts on you.</p><p>“You are the most- I don’t- oh my God,” You take a deep breath. “You can’t just break my heart and expect to keep fucking me.”</p><p>She pouts. “I can’t?” And then she smirks again. “Because this, right now…” Penelope looks down and that’s when you feel her hand begin to trace a path on your arm, slowly climbing her way up to your shoulder and then your neck and she’s watching her own movements like she’s at awe at what her simple touch can do to you. “…feels a lot like foreplay to me.”</p><p>You shiver, and you don’t know if you can blame it on the anger you’re feeling towards Penelope when your minds start replaying her favorite kind of foreplay – teasing you in public, like when she would tease you during class to a point where you would almost beg for time to go faster just so both of you could make it to the nearest empty space you could find and finally, finally, have her getting on her knees and-</p><p>“I have to go.” You barely manage to say.</p><p>“Aw, so soon? We didn’t even get to finish,” She purposely stretches the last world. “Our... talk”.</p><p>“We finished it just fine.”</p><p>“Well, based on the affect I clearly have on you,” Penelope looks down again and it is almost as if she can see exactly where she touched you. Considering how much every part where she did feels like it’s on fire, you wonder if she really can’t. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this was enough to make you finish,” Penelope finally steps back. “But I didn’t. So maybe I’ll ask fangs to help me with that tonight.” She winks and then she’s gone and you finally can breathe again.</p><p>You can breathe but you wish it didn’t hurt so much to do so.</p><p> </p><p>After that, you go back to the party to snatch some alcohol and you drink more than you ever did before and you feel like crying and screaming but you’re not going to give Penelope the satisfaction of seeing you like this. You think about setting her on fire and you think about kissing someone – anyone – right in front of her just to see if she'll feel something, but you don’t see her anymore and you tell yourself you’re glad for that but your mind is spinning and it’s harder to lie to yourself like this, so you decided to call it a night and go back to your room.</p><p>But Penelope’s room is on the way to your room and that’s when you hear it. Your whole body freezes right in front of her door and you know you should move but you can hear her moaning and you don’t know how to react. You think about busting in just to find out who she’s with – and you swear to God, if it’s MG, you’re going to murder someone tonight -, you think about going back to the party to get more alcohol, to get someone to make you feel wanted, you think about going to your room and cry until you sleep, you think about just standing there taking the pain in because you miss hearing her moan and it feels like it's worth hurting for this.</p><p>You’re angry, you’re so fucking pissed at her for teasing you and leaving you like this and then not two hours later, just fucking someone else. But most of all, you’re angry because she sounds so good and you know exactly how she sounds when she’s being touched just right and it makes you enraged to think that someone else knows how to touch her like this.</p><p>You shake your head trying to get rid of these thoughts because you cannot think like this. Penelope can fuck whoever she wants and you shouldn’t care and you’re going back to the party to find someone but then…</p><p>Then you hear her moaning <em>your</em> name.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so listen i plan on this going in acts: teasing, giving in, taking control and... surprise lmao i'm not gonna spoil the entire story<br/>let me know if i should continue because i'm a busy bitch and i need validation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>